Vlad's First Successful Clone
by Ulimo
Summary: ONESHOT! Vlad's thoughts on his attempt to clone. Before Kindred Spirits. Short.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

**AN: This idea has been rolling around in my head for a while and I just had to write it.**

**This and the other Oneshots are just to keep me busy until I can work on TGTS. So enjoy!**

"Now try to say it exactly how I programed you to." I say, an evil smirk on my face. I am currently in my Vampiric form.

"Jack Fenton is adorable. I am mad I serve you." says the Maddie-Hologram happily.

"Arg!" I yelled. Throwing my arms in the air.

"No! IT IS 'JACK FENTON IS AN IDIOT! I AM GLAD I SERVER YOU!'" I scream.

"Jack Fenton is a Genius. Why can't I serve him?" the Maddie-Hologram says cheerfully.

"Oh butter Biscuits, I give up!" I slammed my fists on the table.

Sighing, I turned back to the Cloning devices. There is specimen laying on the Examination table. I snapped my fingers and a scanner runs over the struggling form.

"Analyzing data Lamb Chop." says the Maddie-Hologram. Well at least that was correct.

Sighing again, my thoughts drift to Daniel. _If only he would just join me! Then I wouldn't have to go through all this trouble. But he insists on being stubborn._

So here I am, researching on how to clone sentient beings. I am positive that I got all the calculations correct. But, before I can begin making my Perfect Half-Ghost son, I need to see if cloning is possible. And to do that, I need to use a subject that is either full Ghost, or full Human. Seeing as the latter would bring awkward questions or a messy disappearance that is more trouble than it is worth, I went with the first option. And now, I have a Ghost strapped to my Examination Table.

"Analysis complete. Beginning phase two Dear Heart." Maddie-Hologram says.

The machines power up.

Once a stable clone is made, I can begin cloning Daniel. By Summer, I should have my son one way or another. _Once Daniel learns of the Clone, he will realize that he belongs with me, If not, I at least will have a son._ I think, grinning.

Four of the machines glows and a figure begins to form in each one. Slowly, they solidifies and stabilizes. Each is unconscious.

I glance at the original Ghost and sees that he has stopped struggling, and is now gawking wide-eyed at the copies of himself. "Structural Density?" I say.

"75 percent. 80 percent." She keeps counting up till the clones are 100 present.

"Ectoplasmic energy readings?" I ask.

"Stable, Sweetness." The Maddie-Hologram says.

"Run Test 1 on Clone 1" I command.

The Clone in the first pod is put in a cell and a mechanical arm laches on to the Clone. The Arm glows and both the Arm and the Clone turn invisible. Then they reappear.

"Test 2" I say.

Now the Arm and Clone turn Intangible as a metal wall rises up. They pass through it.

"Test three."

The Arm lifts the Clone up near the ceiling of the cell then lets go of the Clone. It just floats there.

"Good now run Test 1 on Clone 2" I repeat this process with the other three Clones.

"Analysis?" I ask after the last clone is now floating unconscious.

"All Clones are stable and functioning properly, Lamb Chop."

Good. Now I just need the send Valerie the new equipment I developed. I walk over to a table near the edge of the room. There lies different devices. I pick each up and put it in a box that is also on the table. Once all the items are in, I write Valerie's name on the top and Tapes it up. _I'll have Skulker deliver it later on._

Then, I walk over to the computer and shifts through the information. I am to preoccupied with my work to notice that the original Ghost has gotten free of the restraints on the table until it is too late. He flies to the cell and opens the door, releasing the newly awoken clones.

He yells on about world domination or something or other and flies into the portal with his copies. I am to focused on the data to care about him. Maybe I should be worried about the escaped Ghost and Clones, but I am not concerned.

_After all, how much damage can five Box Ghost do?_

**AN: Done! Yeah, kind of short but I am a little more focused on TGTS.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**6-29-12**

**~Ulimo**


End file.
